ONE TEMPTING LITTLE CUPCAKE
by tiddlewinkle
Summary: [Armin X Reader] Rated M: LEMON and explicit language


pre class="western"

A/N: So I rewatched SNK for like the emn/emth time and this just sort of happened.  
*sigh* Blame it on adorable Armin

br /

You were taking a shower. It was a little early for your evening shower, but you were feeling a little hot- like you were about to have a fever. You weren't even half way done when you thought you heard your door creak open and close shut.

You weren't expecting visitors, so thinking it was your 11-year-old sister dropping by after class, you wrapped yourself with your towel and went out to your room.

Your towel was a little too small for your body so that it barely covered all the important parts, and your breasts were literally spilling out, but who cares.

"Hey, kiddo-" You say as you saunter to the center of the room, but you freeze when you see your close friend Armin sitting on your bed.

"Kiddo? Really? I'm the same age as you, you know." He retorted.

A deep blush colored your cheeks as you turn your back to him to hide your body.

"A-Armin! You can't just enter women's rooms like that- you're a man you know!"

"What are you getting so worked up about?" He frowned as he picked up a nearby book.

"Of course I don't want your innocent little mind getting dirty thoughts from seeing me in just a towel," You reason out as you try to grab a blanket, but then you notice how Armin's head was bent low- he wasn't even looking at you. His back was turned to you, and he was lost in the book he just picked up.

Is he seriously just ignoring me? Although you knew you it was inappropriate, you felt hurt when you realized this- it felt like an insult.

emOh come on, I have a freaking smoking bod./em If other men were here, they'd be ogling me with perverted eyes. But Armin isn't like other men.

He's much more likely to get a boner from seeing some really old hardbound book. Yeah, right, what were you even getting worked up about in front of Armin? He's a fucking gender-less alien.

Without saying another word, you spun on your heels and went to continue your shower. You take your showers for a whole freaking 30 minutes.

When you returned to your room, you found Armin sprawled on top of your bed. He fell into a nap while you were in the shower.

He'd bought something from a nearby cake store; a little square box was lying on top of your lamp drawer.

You open it to see a luscious looking little cupcake with lots of icing on top. Your eyes drift to where Armin was, and you stood there for an entire minute just admiring how flawless he looked.

You've had this lingering crush on Armin for like the longest time ever recorded in human history. But he was such a virgin nerd, you decided to just enter relationships with other guys because YOU AND HIM IS JUST NEVER HAPPENING.

You just lost it somehow. You'd started dropping hints way back in middle school. Middle School. Despite how smart he is, he just can't take a hint.

Everytime you tried to open up, when you've went and said all the most embarrassing things, you'd look up just to see his head bent low over a book, not hearing a single word you've just said.

That always happens. Time and time again. You've lost count how many times exactly.

You ran your fingers through his silky blond hair, down to his smooth fair cheeks, across his pink soft lips...

Even back when you were just a snotty-nosed kid, Armin has always been this beautiful. And he'd always been this clueless.

That's why, sometimes, you can't help having all these dirty thoughts in your mind. You've basically conjured up in your head about a thousand different naughty ways you'd like to break his pure sweet innocence.

For instance, you'd love to wipe all those sweet icing all over his body just so you could lick it off his perfect skin...

Yes. You'd lick him all over like the tempting little cupcake that he is.

You caught yourself having immoral thoughts, again- and so you shook it off, again. You felt your body burn with the onset of a fever, so you flopped down on the bed right next to Armin and tried to sleep it off...

(TO BE CONTINUED)/pre 


End file.
